Oui, mais
by Azriell
Summary: HpDm Une simple dispute de tout les jours...


Auteur: Azills

Titre: Oui, mais...

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... Si, si..

Genre: Oh... Un genre? regarde le plafond Bon be... général puisque c'est très... général...

Résumé: Une simple dispute de tout les jours.

Note: 1).Le HpxDm m'a sauté sur le crane quand je me promenais dans la rue et j'ai rien pu y faire... et pourtant j'ai tenté... mais le BzxDm n'est revenu que maintenant et c'est trop tard... j'ai honte...

2). Je n'écris QUE des disputes pour le moment..Je n'veux pas savoir ce que ça veut dire..

Oui, mais...

Un bras m'enserre les épaules et je souris en m'appuyant contre lui.

-Bonjour.

Il va parler, j'énlève les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

-Bonjour la légende vivante, comment tu vas?

Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, ils commencent à être trop longs, je devrais penser à les couper.

-Bien, tois aussi?

Il rit, c'est joli comme musique, je devrais penser à l'enregistrer.

-Comment est-ce-que je pourrais dire non?

Je m'allonge entre ses bras.

-Tu ne pourrais pas. La légende vivante et son égo te crient merci! Que nous vaut tant d'honneurs?

Son air entendu m'inquiète, autant faire semblant de rien...

-Ron m'a raconté.. Tu sais, au ministère...

Mon sourire satisfait reste plaqué sur mes lèvres. Même si à l'interieur, la panique s'installe. Je suis un Malfoy, tout de même.

-Oh? Et que t'as raconté la belette?

Mon dieu, que son regard m'inquiète.

-Ce que je raconterai à mes petits-enfants plus tard.

Je commence par sourire. Puis quelque chose me frappe et il s'efface aussitôt. Comment compte-t-il avoir des petits-enfants?

-Ah..?

Ma conversation s'efface. Je suis blessé, est-ce-qu'il s'en rend compte?

-Oui, je les imagine, assis autour du feu.

Un de mes sourcils se soulève malgré moi.

-Autour?

-Feu de camp?

-Vous vivrez dans la forêt?

-Hmm.. Passons, tu veux?

Je en répond pas. Il n'a pas relevé le 'vous'. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça veut dire.

-Et donc, je leur raconterai que Draco Malfoy avait quitté le ministère en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de bouffons.

Je rougis au souvenir de cet épisode.

-Tu les immagines, innocents? Roux ou bruns avec de grands yeux innocents?

Roux? J'ai mal entendu, j'espère...

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un leur dise la vérité un jour!

Surtout prendre l'air normal, surtout...

-Ils devraient te dire merci?

Son ton ne rit plus.

-Tes petits-enfants?

Il soupire.

-Ceux que tu as insultés...

-J'ai insulté tes petits-enfants?

J'ai peur.

-Je parlais pas de ça, mais c'est vrai que, te connaissant, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Hein?

-Harry?

-Draco, franchement...

Quoi, franchement? Il connait mon caractère, non? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il prend ça comme ça? Il n'a jamais réagi comme ça à mes.. hum.. Coups d'éclat.

-...?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais commencer à mûrir?

J'accuse le coup, je panique. ça ne veut pas plus ou moins dire qu'il ne peut plus me suporter. Pas du tout.

-Mais...

-Ne prend pas cet air de chien battu, il fallait bien que quelqu'un de le dise un jour, non?

Son ton est lourd de sarcasmes. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est impossible, n'est-ce-pas?

-Je ne prend pas un air de chien battu!

Réaction immédiate. Je ne change pas, je ne changerai pas.

-Ne m'en parle pas, s'il-te-plait. On dirait un chien qui mendie un biscuit avec de grands yeux humides.

Encore une fois, j'accuse le coup. ça ne me fait rien. Les moqueries, c'était toute ma vie, alors lui ou un autre... Evidemment, la douleur au ventre et l'eau-non! Pas des larmes!- dans les yeux étaient un peu superflus mais.. Je reste muet, lui pas.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que tes parents t'ont toujours considerée comme une petite chose précieuse que tu dois n'avoir aucun respect pour les autres...

Connard.

-..Tu exagères, c'est amusant au début, mais ça dure...

Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu deviens un peu un boulet? Plus moyen d'aller quelque part sans que tu insultes les gens!

Il s'arrète.. Je suis estomaqué. ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu peur du regard des autres. Je savais que ça reviendrai un jour, je ne savais pas que ce serait de sa faute.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu essayes de me dire?

Ah, ma voix est revenue! Par contre, mon cerveau est toujours en fuite, apparemment.

-Tu ne le vois pas. j'essaye de te faire penser à changer.

-Non.

Il est choqué, bien fait!

-Comment ça?

-Personne ne me fera changer.

Ses yeux sont furieux.

-L'évolution, tu n'en a jamais entendu parlé?

-Si, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue.

-Pardon?

Je reviens sur un terrain connu: Mes opinions.

-Par exemple, si je me mettais à ne plus dire tout ce que je pense, ce serait de l'hypocrisie. C'est mieux?

-Peut-être.

-C'est justement cause des gens comme toi que rien n'évolue.

Je deviens agressif, je le sais mais c'est trop tard: Je n'arrive plus à m'arreter. Tant pis.

-Tu délires!

-Non, j'ai raison, si tout le monde ment, comment est-ce-que qu'on peut arriver à quelque chose?

-Qui t'as parlé de mensonge?

-Toi, justement.

-Moi!

-Ne pas dire ce qu'on pense, c'est pas mentir?

-Non, c'est faire preuve de tact.

J'ai envie de le mordre c'est horrible...

-Ooh.. Gentleman?

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Je vais le mordre, ça vient, je sens que ça vient.

-Si tu veux que je me taise, viens-en au fait!

-Quel fait? Je voulais juste te donner un conseil.

-Tu mens.

Mon ton est calme. Je suis génial.

-Bon soit.

-Gentleman, hein?

-J'ai rencontré Ginny aujourd'hui...

Il fait semblant de pas m'avoir entendu! j'y crois pas.. Une seconde! La belette fille!

-Et?

-On a beaucoup discuté et elle m'a dit que je me laissais marcher sur les pied.

Quoi!

-Quoi?

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un peu raison?

Il plaisante!

-Et elle, comment va son ménage?

-Je te parle de ça?

-Elle doit avoir une sii grande expérience pour te donner des conseils...

-Elle en em donne pas de conseils, elle m'ouvre les yeux!

C'est mauvais, ça... c'est très mauvais.

-Parce que tu en a besoin?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur.

-Peut-être bien.

-ça doit être puissant, la façon dont tu te fais marcher sur les pied pour que tu aies besoin de quelqu'un pour t'en rendre compte.

L'ironie refuse de me quitter... Et pourtant, j'essaye, j'essaye... Pas tant que ça, en fait.

-... Et même si ça ne te regarde pas, le ménage de Ginny va très bien, elle est mariée à Neville et est très heureuse!

Mort de rire!

-Quelle Chance!

-Draco!

-Quoi! ça te donne envie une vie comme ça? Une femme qui donne des conseils aux autres toute la journée et un mari completement inerte qui s'occupera de ses plantes avec un air niais, ça te plait comme schéma!

-Peut-être bien...

Je suis en colère, vraiment en colère! Ca doit bien faire.. Trois jours que je ne me suis pas senti aussi énervé.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce-que t'attends! Va rejoindre Ginny! Justement, dans son manuel de 'La vie standard', elle en est arrivée au chapitre 'Divorce et remariage', va tenter ta chance, je te souhaite une belle portée de belettes!

-Ne t'énerve pas...

-Et pourquoi ça, tu ne crois pas que j'en ai le droit?

-Non.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux dire?

-Ecoute... Comment ça se fait que j'ai commencé par te faire un commentaire sur ton caractère et qe maitneant tu me conseilles de me marier avec Ginny!

-C'est de ta faute! C'est toit qui a dit que ça te plairait de te marier à queqlu'un comme elle!

-Admettons, mais c'était de ta faute, tu parles vite et tu dis trois saloperies à la minute, comment tu veux que je suive?

-C'est à ce genre de question qu'on réflechit avant de répondre.

-Mais... De quoi tu parles!

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle!

-Pas du tout...Ginny n'a rien à voir dans tout ça!

A peine!

-Mais oui...

Ah, il s'énerve... bien, comme ça on est deux.

-Qui de nous deux le sait le mieux?

-J'ai des doutes! Puisque Giny sait mieux que toi si tu te fais marcher sur les pieds ou non!

-... Est-ce-que tu ne pourrais pas oublier Ginny un peu?

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai amenée dans cette conversation!

-C'était juste pour t'expliquer qu'elle aussi trouve ton caractère insuportable!

-Eh bien alors casse-toi, si tu veux pas supporter mon caractère!

Il soupire, je le déteste!

-C'est justement là, le problème, je n'y arrive pas..

Oh?

-Dommage pour toi! Reviens me voir quand tu seras décidé!

-De qu...?

-J'ai pas fini!

Il me regarde avec des yeux furieux. Dommage pour toi, Harry, mais tu vas me laisser parler.

-Est-ce-que tu as seulement pensé à ce qu'ils m'avaient dit au ministère? Est-ce-que tu y a pensé une seule seconde!

Il baisse la tête, coupable.

-Mais tu es tellement impulsif que...

-Que tu t'es dit quej'avais fait ça juste pour m'amuser? Quoi de plus agréable que de se faire jeter des regards incendiaires pendant tout le mois prochain?

-Je croyais que tu t'en moquais?

-Eh bien, tu croyais mal!

Je déteste cette réplique, elle fait mauvaise série des années septantes.

-Pourtant tu n'arrètes pas de dire que tu t'en fiche du regard des autres!

-Et ca t'es jamais arrivé de penser que je disais peut-êter ça juste pour qu'ils se découragent?

Il faut que je m'arrète, je suis en train de tout lui dire.

-Non, jamais.

Son ton s'est radouci et j'étouffe un sanglot.

-Tu pourrais commencer, tu ne crois pas?

Il sourit avec douceur et me repernd dans ses bras.

-J'essayerai

Je grogne dans ma barbe pour essayer de cacher combien je suis heureux.

-Pas trop tôt.

Il rit et m'embrasse. la tempète est passée. tout d'un coup, je me souviesn de quelque chose et m'écarte vivement de lui.

-Et les petits-enfants roux? Ca voulait dire quoi?

-Oh, j'ai dit roux?

-Harry..

-Je me suis trompé, excuse-moi?

-Excuse-toi.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une habitude entre nous. Je erprend mes écouteurs et les renfonce dans mes oreilles d'un air boudeur. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas aussi facilement. Je en veut plus du tout mais.. Un Harry qui cherche se faire pardonner... Je ne dis pas non... Il rajoute une dernière phrase:

-C'est bizarre quand même... Que nos disputes n'aies pas changées depuis le temps de Poudlard, où on était ennemis!

-Harry...

Il rit, le monstre... je le déteste!

-Dors!

Là, je l'avoue, je suis surpris.

-Euuh.. Potter? Sur le plancher.

Il hoche la tête en un signe d'assentiment avec un sourrie-bannane sur sa figure. Il est fou.

-Soit.

Moi aussi, apparemment... Je vais encore devoir essayer d'oublier que c'est comme ça que se termine toutes nos disputes. Je soupire et ferme les yeux...

---

Bien, ce qui prouve que le Harryxdraco ne donne pas simplement des idées de fics mais attaque le cerveau... -.-


End file.
